The UT SPORE Career Development Program has the following objectives: 1. Establish a Structure for the SPORE Career Development Research Program. Publicize the availability of start-up funding for pilot projects in lung cancer translational research. Develop a peerreview mechanism to select competing proposals for funding using internal and external reviewers. Develop specific criteria for selection of projects for funding for use by the reviewers. The SPORE Administrative Core plays a major role in this. 2. Project Identification. Identify projects that are innovative and have significant potential for reducing lung cancer incidence, morbidity, and deaths. The expertise of SPORE Pis, Project Leaders, Coinvestigators, and the scientific advisory board will be sought to achieve this goal. 3. SPORE Collaborations. Encourage collaborations among scientists in the SPORE and with scientists outside the SPORE environment that will help investigators reach their objectives. Teach investigators about lung cancer and the current important scientific and clinical questions. Put investigators in contact with other lung cancer researchers at UTSW and MDACC and at other SPORE institutions. 4. Help Investigators to Define Their Career Development Project. Have the SPORE PI and Co-Pi work with investigators to define and articulate translational research goals and steps required to beneficially translate the research into application in humans. Help the investigators to crystallize the problem, show them the unique resources available to help answer the problem (e.g. SPORE Pathology and Tissue Resource), help them develop an appropriate statistical design for their project at an early stage (with the assistance of SPORE Biostatistics Core C). 5. Career Development Project Funding. Provide development funding (usually in the amount of -$25,000) for projects in The University of Texas SPORE and for scientists at other institutions outside the SPORE environment. 6. Provide a Mechanism for Followup, Quality Control, Use of SPORE Resources, and Mentorship for Career Development Awardees. Develop a mechanism for the SPORE PI and Co-Pi to closely monitor and work with the Career Development Awardees to help achieve their translational research goals. Encourage Developmental Project investigators to use the SPORE Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Cores C and D in the collection, storage, and analysis of their data. Insist on presentation of works in progress reports at the regular joint SPORE UTSW7MDACC videoconferences as well as annual written reports. Provide mentors expert in lung cancer translational research for the Career Development Projects. Review and help Career Development Project Investigators prepare their results for presentation and encourage presentation at inter SPORE related meetings such as at the annual SPORE meeting and lung cancer specific inter SPORE meetings. 7. Provide Help With Obtaining Other Peer Reviewed Funding. Encourage preparation of other peer reviewed funding applications, identify funding sources for lung cancer work, help with grant draft review, and provide letters of support for these applications.